Stay
by dolji
Summary: "It's a story between 2 friends who do not wish to be more than friends." pretty much sums everything. This was inspired by Stay (Rihanna). I haven't been writing for a long time so click with caution. May feel like an angst but it's up to your own interpretation.
Hello all,

I've been away from writing for so long, I apologise! My writing skills is also not the best so I apologise in advance! I probably wouldn't be back here if it wasn't for this song: Stay by Rihanna. I was on the tube during rush hour and my playlist was on shuffle and somehow, this old song played. Then BOOOOMMM, my mind went crazy for some zona love and also, that patting in chapter 819 caused this BTW.

 **SOME THINGS YOU NEED TO KNOW BEFORE READING !** (hence the caps)

1) Know the song- GO LISTEN NOW! or listen whilst reading? please? It helps if you know, but its up to you whether you want to listen to this song or not.

2) This story is one of those song-lyrics inspired songs, which I've seen in many fan-fictions so I decided to do one as well.

3) _ **BOLD &ITALIC** _means it is the song lyrics.

4) "..." means characters are actually speaking.

5) The story is broken in point of views but I've only written as "I" at the very end cause I couldn't help it and I hope you, my readers, if any reads, don't mind. (my story isn't particularly popular...)

6) I'm not sure if this is mature since there is very minor, implied sexual content so if you're looking for very explicit content, nope this aint one.

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **~Stay~**

Nami's POV

 ** _All along it was a fever_** _;_ A fever that never calmed. No pills will ever help Nami with this and she knew it.

As soon as she walks onto the deck, her eyes naturally search for him, and his searches for hers too. Their eyes meet and whisper, a thousand words, which they both could never say to one another. She can't do anything about this and neither can he so she will let it be. Let the fever accumulate until she can no longer resist. Let it be because it's not meant to be.

Nami wasn't just any frail women that could be weakened from love; she was **_a cold hot-headed believer._** She wouldn't let it sway her. She knew her priorities and she knew what was the right thing to do. Her dream is far more important than a petty love.

Yet, her eyes stayed longer than she wanted it to.

She didn't want this. If she had a choice, she would never wish for this, but she couldn't help it; he was the first person that saved her. No one had ever saved her since Arlong came along, but he did. He had saved her not only from Arlong, but also from Buggy and many more. As they spent more time together on sea, the more intense her feelings became.

Before she had realised it, she was standing in front of him.

 ** _I threw my hands in the air;_**

"I give up. I want you, Zoro"

 ** _Show me something._**

 ** _He said, " If you dare, come a little closer."_**

She gulped. That was not the answer she was looking for. She needed an end. She needed him to end this, but he didn't. They were playing a complicated game. Neither wanted to end this, nor did they want to start it. She looked up into his eyes, searching once again, for his answer. His eyes were not cold, but they weren't welcoming either. She knew it was her call. If she wanted to start anything, it would be on her hands. She would be going beyond the line of nakama. What they have right now could easily be broken, for what they can have. While all these thoughts echoed, she muttered the only thing she was actually thinking: "Yes."

 ** _Round and around and around and around we go;_** Zoro on top of Nami and she, on top of him. Their hungry thrust for each other driving them. Kissing, touching, feeling and exploring what each didn't know before.

"Deeper"

She wanted to feel him all the way, deep inside her. She wanted him deeper. She wanted, needed more. They were both becoming aggressive, wanting to feel more than they can, before it was over and reality hits them. His gentle touch brought her ecstasy and her alluring voice brought him pleasure.

 ** _Now tell me, now tell me, now tell me, now you know;_** "I love you" Nami whispered to a sleeping man beside her.

 ** _Not really sure how to feel about it, but there's something in the way you move._** Nami knows this is isn't right, she knows, but the way he protects her from danger, the way he's there whenever she needs someone, the way he is able to pull her attention, she can't help it but be charmed.

 ** _Makes me feel like I can't live without you, it takes me all the way._** She propped herself in her elbow to have a closer look at the man she just made love to. The man she showed everything to. She touched his scar on his eye, this man before her wasn't strong either. Nobody is strong when they're alone. He needs his nakama and his nakama needs him; Nami needed him.

 ** _"I want you to stay"_**

 ** _…..._**

Zoro's POV

 ** _It's not much of a life you're living;_** when she's living on edge of friendship and love, worrying to whether cross the line or not, it stabs him right on the chest. Although Zoro doesn't have the brains for it, somehow when it's about Nami, he can see right through her. It's painfully obvious and what hurts him the most, is that he feels the same and can't stop her. Zoro wants her, he wants to hold her, close and never let go but he won't.

He won't love her because ** _it's not something you take, it's given._** Unlike being a swordsman, he can't continue to grow with training. Adding love into the equation will only make him weaker and he needs to be stronger inorder to be the best swordsman in the world.

But yet, he finds himself in the same place: back into her slender arms and legs. **_Round and around and around and around we go. Now tell me, now tell me, now tell me, now you know;_** Zoro can't give Nami commitment, neither can he give his life to her, as it is needed to achieve his dream, but _"I love you"_

 ** _Not really sure how to feel about it;_** this is a new and exciting feeling for Zoro. It's exciting to hide his relationship with Nami from rest of the crew, especially Sanji. The fact she is his right now is bliss but Zoro's afraid, afraid she may leave him.

 ** _Something in the way you move;_** the way her hip moves, the way her long hair feels, her sharp citric smell, her voice that yearns for Zoro, the way her long legs wrap around Zoro, only Zoro.

 ** _It takes me all the way;_** you're the only reason I continue to train, to grow, because when I'm with you, I remember what it is that I need to do.

 ** _"I want you to stay."_**

"So please stay."

* * *

It isn't the best but do read and review! I always like hearing what people think about it, even if they are negative.

Have a good day/ evening/ night :)


End file.
